


glory days

by coldcupofwater



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcupofwater/pseuds/coldcupofwater
Summary: whats better than this? getting rawed by your sexy wife





	glory days

**Author's Note:**

> i started sobering up towards the end of this. as per usual i did not proofread

To find a secluded spot in Vigrid seemed an impossible task, as nearly every inch of the city was occupied either by the common resident or armed guard. See, their meetings typically took place in public, be it an outdoor park or an eatery of some sort. Such conditions were necessary in order to foster a productive meeting.

So, finding himself bent over an old desk in a run-down inn at the edge of the town, wrists secured by a thick neat knot behind his back that trailed up to and wrapped loosely around his neck, pressing deeper and deeper into the uneven wood by the witch which whom he was supposed to meet, Balder figures this afternoon wouldn’t be as productive as he’d earlier hoped.

Those ghastly thin curtains did a poor job of blocking out the light, and an even worse job of securing them any privacy, but neither seemed to care at the moment. Balder’s heart pounded through his chest and up into his throat, mouth slightly agape, panting in anticipation.

“My, my,” Rosa coos, free hand lovingly ghosting his exposed skin with the tips of her fingernails. “This is such a flattering angle for you.” She’s positioned directly behind him, strap hanging leisurely at her waist. She pushes his wrists into the small of his back to keep him still—not like he struggles, anyway.

“I…Rosa…” His voice is just barely above a strained whisper, and still he finds himself trailing off in embarrassment. He knows for a fact that she won’t do anything until he explicitly asks her to. Even so ~~~~, past ventures aside, asking was always just as embarrassing as the first for Balder.

“Hmm?” Rosa hums, leaning forward, toned arms framing either side of him. The motion causes the strap—extraordinarily hard, smooth, and nearly dripping with lubricant—to graze his ass very slightly, threatening to shake him of what little pride he had left. “You did want me to fuck you, didn’t you?” Her lips feel close to him as she repeats, “Didn’t you?” a bit more menacingly than before.

At this point, he can’t tell whether she was teasing him or just getting impatient. It didn’t matter to him either way. “Rosa, please…” And once again, his pride stopped him.

He feels one arm disappear from his side, and before he can even begin to wonder where it went, he feels the tip of the strap begin to prod his entrance. Almost instinctively he tries and fails to buck back into it, a hissy gasp escaping his lips; Rosa holds him still through it all. “’Please’ what now? You’ll have to be more specific than that, dear,” she teases through a palpable grin. “No need to be such a prude, you know.”

He can’t take it anymore. Through furrowed brows and closed eyes, he chokes out, “Please…fuck me.”

Neither spoke for a moment, and Balder felt himself melting in that inescapable Vigrid heat for what felt like one thousand days. _Was that not enough?_ he ruminates, erection rubbing painfully into the table. _Did…did she want him to beg?_

Rosa eventually giggles, pushing herself up off from him. “Now, that wasn’t too difficult, was it?” Steadying his hips, she begins to push into him at a painstakingly slow pace, relishing in his soft gasps and groans. “And since you came around and asked so nicely, I might just fuck you nicely this time.”

Her words sound distant now, as Balder almost instinctively arches his back for easier entry. _Is this one larger than the last one?_ he wonders briefly. He doesn’t have time to think on it before she seemingly bottoms out inside of him, and he moans embarrassingly loud when she just barely grazes his prostate.

She giggles again, giving him absolutely no time to adjust as she pulls out nearly all the way before slamming back into him, earning even more obscene sounds from him. “Oh, you know I love hearing you sing for me like that,” she says, grabbing and yanking her hair, constricting the bindings around both his wrists and throat.

Initially he chokes, but soon finds himself gagging on yet another moan rising from his chest. To keep from suffocating, he finds himself raising his neck at an uncomfortable angle, his messy silvery locks clinging to his sweaty face. He feels a scorching full—one part pain and four parts pleasure if he had to describe it—and his tongue quickly dries out with all his panting and breathy groans as Rosa continues to fuck him steadily harder.

“You know,” she begins, propping herself over him again, never missing a stroke, “You’re not quite as high-and-mighty as you make yourself out to be, darling. You act like a prude around everyone else, but the end of the day, you’re just a simple whore, aren’t you?” If it wasn’t already beet read before, Balder’s face reddens at this, and if it weren’t for her hair around his neck, he would have buried his head in the table. His fingers clench, half out of shame, the other half from Rosa hitting his sweet spot directly stroke after stroke. To say he was close would be an understatement, as his cock leaked more and more with each thrust. “Hmm?” she continues, her breathy grin tickling the back of his neck. “Why, you practically beg me to fuck you like a whore, and you just love it when I do, don’t you?”

Before he can even think of something to say, she takes her hair into her hand and yanks it roughly, forcing his head back and tightening around his wrists so hard that they would surely leave bruises for the coming days. From there, Balder’s body enters autopilot; his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head, and he cries, “Oh, fuck, Rosa,” before his body seizes up for just a moment and he comes hard on that table.

She doesn’t stop, either, steady fucking him through his shaky and much needed orgasm until his body starts to grow limp from exhaustion. “Oh, dear,” she says pulling out of him one last time and promptly discarding the strap with the rest of their robes. At this point he lay flat against the table catching his breath, hardly bothered that he lie in a pool of his own cum. Loosening her hair’s grip around his neck and wrist, Rosa leans down and peppers kisses along the areas of his back and throat where her hair once was. “Just listening to you nearly sent me over the edge, you know,” she coos again, needily wriggling her hips.

Having finally caught his breath enough to speak, Balder pants, “Is that so?” He doesn’t wait for her to reply before attempting to turn over; she backs off of him to him do so, and for the first time since they’d entered the room they stared at one another, lidded eyes meeting lidded eyes. This only lasted for a few seconds, however, before Rosa mounts the table and gently sits on his face, fleshy yet firm thighs now framing either side of his head. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he begins to eat her pussy. His first few licks were slow and lazy, but her pussy was so wet and sensitive that she either didn’t notice or didn’t care enough to point it out.

She shudders softy above him, moaning a handful of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ before reaching down a clutching a handful of his hair, pulling his face deeper into her. “Oh, yes, darling…right there,” she arches her back, head tilting downward as she grinds her hips into his increasingly more active tongue that plunges in and out of her while firmly massaging her clit. She only need rock her hips back and forth against him a few more times before she comes too, nearly suffocating him as she moans his name just as loud and rides her orgasm out rides his face even harder.

She soon came down from her high as well, shifting off his face and slouching over atop his chest. Neither says anything for a while, as Rosa occupies herself with catching her breath and Balder simply watches, content, from below.

“Now then!” Rosa clasps her hands together in an uncharacteristically cheery manner. “Shall we get back to work?”

Balder blinks.


End file.
